Remember the cute days
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally is an adult now, but she has saved some of the things she used when she was younger.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Remember the cute days**

**Ally is an adult woman now. She's Austin's wife and they have a 10 year old daughter known as Ally Junior together.**

In her home-office, Ally is looking at old things she's saved from when she was younger.

She grab the two stuffed animals that she'll never forget, the two soft dolphins known as Dougie and Donna.

"You two are so cute." says Ally as she give the once so beloved toys a small peck on the head.

This is the last time that she'll have a sweet little moment with those stuffies, before she give them to her daughter about two years later.

"Awwww!" says Ally in a soft smooth voice as she think back to her 7th birthday when her mom gave Dougie to her, the day she gave Dougie to Austin as a little thanks for what he'd done for her, the day she gave him Donna and all the other wonderful moments she's had with the two cute stuffed animals.

Ally finds an old photo. It's a photo of her when she was only a few weeks old. The photo is a simple black and white photo, but to Ally it's a very special one.

"So cute...it's little cute Baby-Ally." says Ally as she smile and giggle.

Among her old things, Ally finds a Valentine's Day card from Austin. The card he gave her on their first Valentine's Day as girlfriend and boyfriend.

She reads the old cute and a little childish red card. It says: "Ally-Cat or Ally D. You're such a sweet, girlie, cute and totally adorkable girl and I love you so much. You are my awesome girlfriend. Forever yours, babe. Have a heavenly and fun Valentine's Day, many hugs and kisses from Austin Monica Moon."

"Very sweet. Austin really love me." says Ally with a smile.

Next item that Ally finds is her old songwriting book.

She flip through the book to a random entry and reads it. It says: "Austin let my little bird Owen out of the cage, but I'm not mad at Austin. How could I be? I forgive him, cause Austin is such a nice guy and I understand that he didn't do it on purpose and he did what he could to get my beloved pet back."

She read another random diary-entry in the book, it says: "Austin got to have his dream come true to sing in NYC at New Years. I'm so happy for him. My sweet girlie smile is huge on my face and my heart jump around in joy inside me. Right now, while writing this, I feel like such a childish girl, but that's okay. I don't think that's weird."

Another entry...it says: "Dad retired today and made me...me Ally...the new owner of Sonic Boom. I'll do my best to take care of the store that my awesome dad used to put so much passion and hard work into. I won't fail you, daddy. I'm so happy. Huge smile on my girlie face now."

Another entry. It says: "Tomorrow's the big day. Sweet girlie Ally D is getting married. Who's my soon to be husband, you might ask? Austin, of course. I love him."

With a smile Ally put down the book on her big desk.

Ally finds a small purple velvet pouch.

"What's this?" says Ally, trying to remember what's special about this pouch.

She open it...

Inside is a smooth white piece of wood, engraved on it in fancy script are the words "BFF no matter what. Hugs and High Five from Trish."

Now Ally remember. Trish gave Ally that little gift the day when her Trish, Austin and Dez all went away in different directions to begin their very first year at their college of choice.

Ally also gave something to Trish that day...a set of special friendship ear-rings. She wonder if Trish still have them.

"Awwww!" says Ally.

Ally finds some old photos. One is of her and Austin as they kiss in the moonlight. Another is of Dez when he is trying to be as cool as Austin, but doesn't really get it. There's also a photo of Ally and Trish when they were 8 years old and are playing with stuffies in Ally's bedroom.

Next item that Ally finds among her old stuff is a small child-size guitar. It's purple / pink and it has a small Little Mermaid sticker on it.

That guitar was Ally's first guitar that she got as a birthday-gift from her parents when she turned 9.

"Yeah, those were such cute days..." says Ally. "So very sweet and fun."

Next item is the stuffed animal known as Larry, the Laughing Lizard aka Dougie's old BFF.

Ally put him next to Dougie and Donna on the soft couch.

"Hi, Ally! What are you doin'...?" says Austin as he enter the room.

"Just lookin' at old things from young Ally's days." says Ally.

"Did you found anything fun?" says Austin.

"Remember this little guy?" says Ally as she grab Dougie.

"Sure! Dougie, the Dolphin. Your favorite stuffed animal." says Austin.

"Yes...and unless I remember it wrong, he's also your favorite stuffed animal too." says Ally.

"That's true...he's my favorite stuffed animal." says Austin.

Ally grab a big black box and put all her stuffed animals in it. Dougie and Donna. Larry, the Laughing Lizard. Danny, the Dog. Connie, the Crazy Cow. Bobby, the Bear. Toby, the Toad. And many others.

With a small cute laugh Ally mouths her old toys a friendly "Goodbye." and then she close the box.

"So, Ally D...what's gonna happen to your stuffed animals now?" says Austin.

"They will belong to our daughter. Me myself is too old to play with stuffies, but Ally Junior is not, so they are her stuffies from now on." says Ally.

"Good idea, Ally. I agree with you." says Austin.

"Nice, Austin." says Ally.

"Okay, are we gonna give the stuffies to our daughter now?" says Austin.

"No. Back when I was a little girlie, mom only gave me a new toy when I had been an extra good kid, when it was my birthday or when I couldn't sleep at night and I want to do the same with my own daughter, if that's okay with you?" says Ally.

"I think it's an adorable way of doin' things. You have my support, Ally." says Austin.

"Awww!" says Ally.

"What other old things do you have here?" says Austin.

"My little pink Minnie Mouse backpack from when I was in kindergarten." says Ally as she hold up the old pink backpack that now looks worn and dirty.

"Anything else?" says Austin.

"Many old photos and that kind of stuff...oh, and this." says Ally when she find a small pink bag.

"That would be...?" says Austin.

"It's my first own make-up bag that mom gave me when I was 12." says Ally.

"See you later, Ally. I'm late for a meeting at the record-company." says Austin as he leave.

"Bye! See you soon, Austin." says Ally.

Ally finds her feather ear-rings that she's made herself. When her bird Owen died she saved a few of his nice soft feathers and made her own custom ear-rings.

It's been over 4 years since last time Ally wore those ear-rings.

"Maybe I should start to use these ear-rings again..." says Ally.

Ally leave her home-office and goes to the bedroom. She switch into a nice red dress, put on her black shoes with high white heels and she put the feather ear-rings in her ears.

"Now I look like a real super-cutie." says Ally in a sweet voice as she giggle a little.

Of course Austin always thinks that his wife Ally is beautiful. To him she'd probably be really beautiful even if she was wearing just a plastic bag. Ally still love to dress up in a fancy beautiful dress sometimes though. She does that when she feels that she wanna be extra super-hot for her husband.

**The End.**


End file.
